Mr. Krabs' Unquenchable Blood Lust
|after = |video = }} Mr. Krabs' Unquenchable Blood Lust is a YTP made by EmperorLemon as a Halloween special. In this video Mr. Krabs goes beyond insane and begins to kill all of his closest friends to cover up a murder at the Krusty Krab. Characters *Mr. Krabs (A. K. A. Moar Krabs) *SpongeBob SquarePants *Patrick Star *Squidward Tentacles *Health Inspector Plot Summary Health Inspector It all started when a health inspector showed up at the Krusty Krab for an inspection. But as we all know, the health inspector was a fake and just wanted food (free food). Enraged, Mr. Krabs wanted to kill the inspector. Death Of A Police He tainted the inspector's Krabby Patty with a potassium cyanide, and sure enough, the patty killed him. Mr. Krabs then had SpongeBob come with him to help him get rid of the body. But then a police car came around and the cops caught Mr. Krabs and SpongeBob trying to bury the body underground. But before the cops could react, Mr. Krabs went bullet happy, shooting the cops with an AK-47, then a flamethrower. The Prison As Mr. Krabs laughed maniacally, SpongeBob just stared into the flames. Mr. Krabs was not the man he used to be, and this was just the beginning of a living nightmare. Later that night, Mr. Krabs had a nightmare in which a morbid sprite of himself kept telling him he had to have moar blood. It was so scary that Mr. Krabs went insane from fear and started to kill all the people in the Krusty Krab the next day, telling them he had to have moar. Luckily, Squidward caught on before Mr. Krabs went berserk, allowing him to call the Navy and arrest Mr. Krabs, sending him to Bikini Bottom Jail. The Birth Of Moar Krabs While walking home, Squidward admitted to feeling remorseful for getting Mr. Krabs arrested, but he tried to hide it saying it would pass. But he kept having nightmares about Mr. Krabs coming after SpongeBob. Meanwhile, in his jail cell Mr. Krabs was angry. He went on a dramatic monologue about how his own crew betrayed him, and that he would get revenge. Mr. Krabs then evolved into Moar Krabs and, after murdering the guards, escaped HIS prison. Killing Squidward Meanwhile, Squidward had boarded up his front door as protection against Mr. Krabs, and was trying to eradicate his remorse for Mr. Krabs by taking a bath. But while Squidward was scrubbing his backside, an axe broke through the wall, causing Squidward to scream. Then Mr. Krabs appeared, killing Squidward with the axe. The next day, SpongeBob and Patrick were taking a stroll through downtown Bikini Bottom when Mr. Krabs went on a rampage terrorizing the Bottomites with his flamethrower looking for SpongeBob. SpongeBob and Patrick realized that it wasn't safe in Bikini Bottom anymore. The two friends ran from town only to stumble upon Mr. Krabs' tent just outside city limits. Attack Of Moar Krabs They made the mistake of investigating the tent, playing with Mr. Krabs' map. Suddenly, Mr. Krabs appeared with a chainsaw. The enraged Mr. Krabs began to chase SpongeBob and Patrick through the plains. They ran toward Bikini Bottom, but Mr. Krabs caught Patrick with a lasso and pulled him away to his doom. SpongeBob made it home, but Mr. Krabs wasn't far behind. After calling SpongeBob on the phone, breathing heavily into it, and hanging up, and after cutting off SpongeBob's electricity, Mr. Krabs broke in through the wall and forced SpongeBob into a corner with a kitchen knife. Bomb Explanation But then Mr. Krabs broke off SpongeBob's pants with his knife, revealing a bomb strapped to him. When Mr. Krabs asked SpongeBob what he was doing with it, SpongeBob's last words were "Something that should have been done a long time ago!" SpongeBob died in the explosion, but fortunately so did Mr. Krabs. The End He could never bother anyone ever again. After the credits finish rolling, Patrick Star is seen saying "And everyone died. The end!" revealing that the whole video was just a scary story being told by Patrick. A totally disturbed SpongeBob SquarePants then says, "Fuck you, Patrick." Sources Cartoons *''Robot Chicken'' **"Major League of Extraordinary Gentlemen" *''SpongeBob SquarePants'' **"The Algae's Always Greener" **"Arrgh!" **"Clams" **"Doing Time" **"Dying for Pie" **"Ghost Host" **"Graveyard Shift" **"Hall Monitor" **"Have You Seen This Snail?" **"Hooky" **"I Had an Accident" **"I'm with Stupid" **"Idiot Box" **"Jellyfish Hunter" **"Krab Borg" **"Krusty Krab Training Video" **"Life of Crime" **"Mid-Life Crustacean" **"Nasty Patty" **"New Student Starfish" **"One Krabs Trash" **"Patty Hype" **"The Secret Box" **"Something Smells" **"Squeaky Boots" **"Squid's Day Off" **"Survival of the Idiots" **"Texas" **"Wet Painters" Films *''Raiders of the Lost Ark'' *''The Shawshank Redemption'' *''The Shining'' *''Vampire's Kiss'' Music *"Still" by Geto Boys *"Thriller" by Michael Jackson Web Videos *"mr krabs" by NKassad Music Used *(0:00 - 0:10) - Kevin MacLeod *(0:37 - 1:12) Kronos Unveiled - The Incredibles Soundtrack *(1:55 - 2:13) Footsteps Of Horror - Spongebob Soundtrack *(3:13 - 3:29) - The Geto Boy *(4:23 - 4:32) (Kortez300 Remix) - Trauma Center *(4:40 - 5:07) Kronos Unveiled - The Incredibles Soundtrack *(5:19 - 5:27) Minuette (Classical) - Luigi Boccherini *(5:27 - 5:51) Kronos Unveiled - The Incredibles Soundtrack *(5:51 - 6:35) Hello Zepp - Saw Soundtrack *(6:37 - 7:08) - Peter Gresser *(7:26 - 7:56) House Of Horror - Spongebob Soundtrack *(7:58 - End) - Michael Jackson Video MhqOVA0OlqU Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Halloween